Technical Field
This application relates to imaging of objects in three dimensions, and more particularly to compensating for motion blur.
Background Information
There are numerous scanning technologies in which multiple line scans or image slices are combined to reconstruct the three dimensional shape of an object. Such scanning technologies include: (a) Laser triangulation, to create surface line scans of an object, as used for example in surface CAD-CAM reconstruction applications, and (b) Optical Coherent Tomography (OCT), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Ultrasound Imaging, Radar imaging, and Sonar Imaging, to create image slice scans of an object for internal object 3D reconstruction applications. In all of these applications multiple individual scan lines or image slices must be recombined, with precise knowledge of the spatial relationship between each scan line or image slice, to accurately reconstruct the object in three dimensional space.
Examples of such image slices are shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 shows example MRI image slices 100 of the human brain. FIG. 2 illustrates a single OCT scan slice 200 of the human eye. FIG. 3 is an example single ultrasound scan slice 300 of the human abdominal area.